Disciplining MY Idol
by VongolaFlame101
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is pretty and has talent as a singer. But after an accident, she has a chance of getting fired before even making her debut. But of course it won't happen if the Hibari Kyoya is her new manager who is stuck on disciplining her. 18FEM27


**Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic. I was originally working on my other story, when I just felt like doing this**** out of the blue. This first chapter is based on _Tokyo Rock Shoujo, _but not completely. I would appreciate it if you can give me some ideas or point out my mistakes, but of course you have to read it first. HaHa! :D Before we start, I want to point out that Tsuna is a girl in this story (just like in **_**Love Disciple**_** for those of you who are reading it, thank you).**

**Me: Also, if you see anything written in bold and in parenthesis, those are my notes. For example: I can't believe this! He looked at me! (Well, believe it.) - (Of course, you can ignore me if you want...)**

**Ryohei: Woah, I don't really get it but that's EXTREME!**

**Me: Really? *sweat-drops* And there's something else. During normal POVs, if there's something written in **_**italic**_** next to a said character, then it means that it's that said character's thoughts. For example: "Hello, nice to meet you." Tsuna greeted the little boy. **_**So this is the rumored boy. **_**(I know it's a stupid example but I don't want to spoil the story)**

**Ryohei: This is different to the extreme.**

**Me: Well, I wanted to try something new. But I am still gonna do character POVs in this. Wait, where did you pop up from anyways?**

**Ryohei: I see. *looks-at-the-screen* Himeko does ****NOT**** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn no matter how much she EXTREMELY wishes she did.**

**Me: I know...Well, lets start! Hey wait; you ignored my question! **

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Sawada Tsunayoshi is standing outside the building office. _I wonder why I got called her. Well, no use in standing around, I'll get my answer soon anyways. Though, it's gotta be because of that._

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," a voice is heard from the other side of the door to let her in.

"Hello, what did you call me here for, director?" _I hope he's not planning on firing me..._

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"Yes sir?"

"Can you explain to me what happened this morning?"

"W-well, that's..." _This morning? This is bad, I might actually get fired if this goes on..._

"And don't lie to me, I already know."

"Then why are you asking?"

"That's easy. I want to hear it from you."

"H-hai?"

"Hurry, I have work to do."

"Y-Yes..sir."

**Flashback in Tsuna's POV**

_I have to hurry, or I'll be late. "Excuse me, excuse me!" I rush my way across the hallway. But just then, I bump into someone._

_"Ouch! Watch where you'e going, DameTsuna!" It's MM. She's an idol here at Vongola Inc. just like me._

_"I'm sorry! I'm running late!" I quickly bow down and go on ahead but-_

_"Shut up, you bitch! Oh, look it's Dame Tsuna!~" Oh great! I had to bump into her of all people._

_"MM."_

_"Shut up, you don't deserve to call me my by name. Especially when you're running late almost everyday. Bet you're gonna get fired soon." That's it! She ticks me off!_

_"You shut up! I don't wanna hear that from a dumb bunny-girl who only appeals to disgusting otaku when she's wearing a swim suit!" There, I said it._

_"What did you say! I'll kill you!" ..And before I knew it, we were fighting._

_I won, of course. I bigh brother says I have a lot of destructive power. After the fight, the rumors already had spread so fast, almost at the speed of a bullet train, that you couldn't believe it._

**End of flashback**

"...And that's what happened. I'm really sorry! Please don't fire me!"

"It's fine. But this better not happen again, Tsuna." _As reckless as always..._

"Yes!" _I'm safe. _"Is that all, Dino-nii?" _Yes, that's right. The director is my older brother, Dino._

"What do you mean by 'is that all?"

"Sorry..."

"But there's something else."

"Huh? What?"

"To make sure you don't make mistakes like that again, I got you a manager."

"Manager?" _In Vongola Inc., only two types of idols get a manager. Either those who are very successful, or those who are at the verge of getting fired. For my case, it's obvious it's the latter...I mean, I haven't even debuted yet._

"Come on in, Kyoya."

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

"Come on in, Kyoya." Kyoya? I think I've heard that name somewhere... It feels warm. But I guess there are a lot of Kyoya_s in the world.

I look around only to see a handsome night standing next to me. "Nice to meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am Hibari Kyoya." OMG! I can feel my face heat up! (/'o'/)

"Y-yes, nice to meet you. I am Sawada T-tsunayoshi. P-please take care of me from now on!" I try my best not to stutter.

"Hn." So cool! Wait what? What's..wrong with me? **(Tsuna, you're too dense..)** Why am I acting this way... It must be some sort of disease! **(..and an idiot.) **Great, now I just had to go and become more dame. *sigh*

"What's wrong Tsuna?"

"N-nothing Dino-nii!" I can't let him know about this!

"Fine. Anyways, Kyoya will be your manager from now on." He turns to Hibar-san and "Kyoya, make sure to discipline her well, ok?" There he goes with that supid grin again...

"Hn, it's my job after all." Where did those steel tonfas come out from! This person is-!

"-Scary..."

"Hn? Hm." What's with that smirk? It's evil, EVIL!

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari's POV<strong>

"Scary..." Scary? Well, obviously.

"Hn? Hm." I look at her only to be totally terrified..This is one's way to easy. *sigh*

"What is it Kyoya?" And this one's too annoying! Seriously, who gave him permission to call me by my first name? "So, you're gonna ignore me...?" Obviously, but of course. **(It means the same thing idiot!)**

"I'm not going to accept him!" I look over to see that stupid herbivorous girl...not scared at all. What's this? Only a minute ago she was terrified to the bone and now...What an interesting girl as expected!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"What was that, Tsuna?"

"I'm not going to let him become my manager. He's a total stranger and mysterious on top of that! And he's also scary." _I ponted at him, almost at theverge of crying..._

"But, Tsuna! At least try him for a da-" _So that's it. She's scared._

"NO!" _I interrupted and ran out without even realizing._

"Tsuna!" He called after her.

"Let her go." _She'll come back sooner or later anyways._

"Kyoya!" _What's with that? Wasn't he the one who-_

"I'm leaving."

"Wait, Kyoya!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

He's not following me anymore; maybe he gave up.

"Hey, isn't that DameTsuna?" I heard a familiar voice and turned around to see _her_ pointing at me. "What? Did you finally get fired?" One word, no two words? Scratch that, two letters: MM.

"Hun? You seem to have lot of free time. Though, it's expected." I told her.

"Wha-?"

"But it proves, doesn't it? What I said this morning."

"Why you-!" She started before she was cut off again. This time, it was her manager.

"MM, it's almost time for your next practice." And left off.

"Coming!" She then turned to me, "See? I am busy, unlike you!" and stuck her tounge out. Disgusting.

"Good luck then. Make sure not to get fired soon. Though at the rate you're going, it's most likely possible." I mean, it's the truth. She's worse than me.

"I don't wanna hear that from you!"

"Whatever." I mouthed and left off in the other direction. Really, she's malicious.

Just then, I was pushed down the long stairs, "Kyaaaaaahhh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari's POV<strong>

"Seriously. This is your punishment for running off." This all because you had to go run off and get pushed by some old fart. But of course I won't say that since I don't want to bother. "Now you can't do 'discipline training." I pulled out my tonfas.

"Please put those away!" she sais terrified. Completely different from before, hunh? "My foot just slipped, anyways." Hun. So she's embarrassed. This girl has a lot of pride.

"It can't be helped. Since you broke your foot, for the next month, it's been decided that MM will be your replacement."

"Her, hunh? I don't really care." She's obviously very mad. This herbivore isn't honest at all.

"I'm going to bed, leave me alone." Does she have a case of multiple personality.

"Very well, herbivore. Only this once." **(OMG!)**

"Hm! Who are you calling herbivore?" she whispred. Guess I'm going to have to discipline her a lot tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

"Wake up. How long are you going to sleep?" I heard Hibar-san's voice.

"Five more minutes.." escaped without even me realizing.

"Guess it can't be helped," I heard him sigh. "Wake up now herbivore before I bite you to death!" I heard a very scary voice.

"IEEEEEEEEE!" I turn around only to see him in a battle position with those tonfas in his hand. What does he think this is? A battle between life and death?

"By the way, how old are you?"

"Why did you ask me that?"

"Just curious."

"...19." **(Adult Hibari hairstyle on a younger Hibari...)**

"19? That's three years older than me!"

"Of course. Do I like younger to you?"

"...Yes." I bet right now he's thinking, 'this herbivore has guts.' No. I was wrong. He's BLUSHING! No way! This emotionless guy can be like that too?

"Anyways, you have special schedule to attend too." Aww! His cut blush is gone. Wat, did I think cute? Aaaaaargh! I completely forgot about that disease!

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" I look up to the now completely red Hibari Kyoya. Wait, was I drooling. NO! It's the end!

"A-anyways! How am I going to do any special schedule when I can't even walk!"

"That's easy." Huh?

"I'll carry you." He picked me up bridal style. BRIDAL STYLE!

* * *

><p><strong>Dino's POV<strong>

They're late. An hour late. What are they doing? Today's the first day of my cute little sister's special schedule. Unless that Kyoya's doing something horrible to my poor Tsuna-chan! I WON'T FORGIVE HIM-! **(Calm down Dino! Hibari's no that perverted...I think...)**

"Uh! Dino-nii! What are you doing here?" Finally!

"Tsuna! What's wrong? Why are you so late?"

"Well that's-"

"Because this herbivore took half an hour waking and arguing, and another half changing clothes." Kyoya dangerously finished for her. Ha ha. I'm going mad! Why am I so used to his threatening ways? Oh yes...because I was threaned by him almost my whole life...Ha ha.

"Ne, Kyoya. Did you do something to her?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Wha- Are you saying my Tsuna isn't good enough for you? ..Or is it that she's too good for you-"

"Shut up." he said with a threatening tone. So he really does like her. But could it be that he's not aware of it himself? Well, he is the Hibari Kyoya. Poor Tsuna-chan doesn't know...

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Sawada-chan, I'll raise the octave to as far as you can go. Ok, begin." One of the operators **(Is that what they're called?) **gave Tsuna, who is now infornt of the mic and ready to sing, instructions.

"aitakute koishikute hanarete

ano hi wa mou konai

toushindai no jibun tooku no kimi ni te wo furou agero

Put your hands up. Yeah. Oh.

awai kaori ga tadayou kisetsu ga meguri kuru

kokoro hazumasete ita koro ga ima yomigaeru yo

hajimete koi wo shitan da nani mo ka mo kagayaite ita

sukoshi no jikan de sae mo issho ni toki wo kizande ita

sakura saita ki no shita de kimi no koe wo

haru kaze ga jama shite kikoenai

sayonara ja nai to negatta

aitakute koishikute hanarete

ano hi no egao ga-" Tsuna starts to sing as people start whispering behind her. _I can feel it, his intese gaze._

Dino noticed this told him, "Kyoya, you look like a mad demon. Stop staring, it's scaring her."

"I don't care. I just want results." _This girl..._

Tsuna continues singing while people started with-

"Amazing, who is that?"

"DameTsuna?"

"Such a high octave.."

"Amazing!"

-and so on.

Tsuna didn't pay attention and finished the song, "-futari de ita heya de

shizen to namida ga afure deru

wakaregiwa no egao ga ichiban itoshiku mieta

sakaseyou sakura ga mai orite

yowai jibun kara nuke daseru

namida no oto kanaderu senritsu wo utau

rajio kara haru no uta mou sonna kisetsu ne

sayonara wo gutto nomi konda

omoide no ichi pêji iro azayaka ni nokoru" _I just have to do this much, right? So, what do you think, Hibari Kyoya?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari's POV<strong>

"You did a good job this afternoon."

"Thanks." Her face quickly lit up. Wao, it's easy to please her. ...But she has a cute smile... (/'.'/) What am I thinking. It's gotta be a disease! Great. The last thing I wanted was to catch an alien disease. Scratch that. I NEVER wanted to catch an alien disease. A herbivore disease. HERBIVORE. **(They're both way too alike...)**

"Ne, can I have your phone number?"

"Why?"

"So I can talk to you whenever I want! I mean, we are friends." she gave me another cute smile. I might actually do it, wait..do what? (How am I supposed to know? Actually..I do.)

"Friend? I don't need such a thing. I'm only-"

"But you have one now." This herbivore..isn't like an herbivore. Che, I guess idiocity flows in blood too. **(Referring to Dino, hunh?...)**

"Give me your cell phone."

"Why?"

"Jus give it to me." I gave her a dangerous glare.

"Hiiiiiee!" That must be the loudest glare I've ever heard!..Well she does have the highest octave in all of Vongola Inc. and maybe even in Japan. **(Since there's a base in Italy too.)**

She gave it to me and I out my number in her contacts.

"Ah, thanx! My number is-"

"I already have it. From that Bronco."

"From Dino-nii? I see."

"Anyways, I prepared dinner for you."

"Dinner? For me?" I gave her a nod and led her to the kitchen from her bedroom. **(Yes, I forgot to mention. Hibari was in her bedroom in Dino and her apartment. But since Dino is always busy, she's mostly home by herself.)**

"How is it?" I asked her.

"It's delicious!" she said pigging out, totally unladylike. Is she really an idol? "It's everything I like! But how did you know?"

"It was just a hunch." No point telling her I heard from that Bronco since she's going to bug me until I tell her everything I know and give a headache.

"Huh? How's that possible?"

"It's only for today. To help heal your foot. After this, you're going on a diet."

"No way!"

"Yes way!" I put emphasis on the word yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

It's been a month since Hibari-san has been my manager. The more time I spent with him, the closer we got. But he's still scary. Every morning he'd come up and threaten to bite me to death if I don't wake up in five seconds like right now. And when I didn't, he'd swing his tonfas at me. But..for some reason..my heart has beated a few times around him. Especially when he smiles.

"5..4..3..2..o-"

"I'm up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and got up.

"Good job." I guarentee that he's really going to kill me someday.

"Let me see your foot."

"Hai?"

"I'm going to remove the cast." Just who the hell is he? "I got the doctor's permission." Now I really want to know..

"Okay, here." I showed him my injured foot.

"It's healed," he said after he removed the cast.

"It is? Aaahh~...It feels so light..."

"Now you'll be able to go back to your normal schedule."

"I don't really care anyways."

"You're not very honest, are you?" How did he-

"Wha-"

"You were, pushed, right?" -know "You didn't want to be, but you were pushed because you were recommended by the CEO, the president's son. The vice president."

"Y-yeah.."

"And because you're Dino's younger sister that everybody expected too much for you even though you're only 16. A newbie."

"Y-yes...but how-"

"I thought so. You should be more honest. That's a bad personality trait."

"I know..." See? I'm blushing again. My hearts beating again? Why?

"I won't allow anybody to hurt to you anymore. I will protect you." Protect me? See? See? It's beating so loud that I know you can hear it Hibari-san. "Since you are precious merchandise." Merchandise? Merchandise, huh... It's tightening. My heart that is...

"You have talent, so I'll help you." So that's why. I already new that from Dino-nii.

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari's POV<strong>

"A live consert at Tokyo! Wait...that means...MY DEBUT!" This herbivore's definitely the loudest.

"Yeah."

"But why all of a sudden, Dino-nii!"

"You should be thankful to your manager. It's because it's Kyoya's last job."

"Last job?" Why does she look so surprised? It's not like she was going to be with me forever anyways. And why is she worried? It's not like she can't do anything without me. I guess I'll tell her.

"It's been decided that I'll be MM's mangager from today."

"Do whatever you want." Not honest again.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

It's been a week since then and today's the day of my concert. Hibari-san is a liar. Hibari-san...I thought you were going to protect me. Baka, calm down. You can't be nervous today. Just then, I got a text message that read:

From:Hibari Kyoya

Meet me at the empty building close by before the concert. I have something to talk to you about.

And before I knew it, I had run off.

* * *

><p><strong>MM's POV<strong>

**(I can't believe I'm doing this...But I have to...)**

"Hibari, are you here." So she did come.

"I can't believe you actually came." To think your feelings for that idotic bastard would be you downfall...

"What? MM! What are you doing here?" Easy, I just took that guy's cell phone when he actually left it on the desk 5 minutes ago and texted to you. But of course I won't say that.

"Who knows? Why don't you guess...Oops, times over! Get her boys!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

I can't believe I got tricked again! This is the most embarrassing that happened to me in my entire life.

"...Oops, times over! Get her boys!" And as I watch in horror, two old ugly men came at me. No way! Hibari-san, I though you were going to protect me! What the hell.

"We can do whatever we want to you. That's what MM-chan said."

"Don't call me that!" her ugly voice came from behind.

"I don't care, just let me go! Hibar-san Hibari-SAN HIBAR-SAN!" And then, somebody came to my rescue.

"She said let go! Don't you know a princess's word is absolute?" He said..fiercely.

"Hi..-san?" So you kept you promise.

"Didn't I say that I'll protect you?"

"Arigatou."

"Baka, don't say that. Herbivores." He blushed! For a second, but I know he did! He turned back to the two in front and said one word, "Kamikorosu," and beat them up without any effort.

He then turned to MM who flinched and said, "I've been investigating. And I found the evidence," evidence? "You were the one who had been harrassing Tsuna up until now. Just because she didn't say anything because of her prode, you took advantage of the situation. You were also the one who pushed her down the stairs; correct?"

"W-wha-" Hibari-san, so you did this all for me? And up until now, I was mad at you. I didn't trust you. "So what can you do?"

"Punish you? Report you?"

"Only if you can catch me!" And she ran off.

"Wait ri-"

"Hibari, gomen..gomenasai!"

"Ba_ka! What's with that?" I saw him blushing...and get closer to me. "I'm glad you're alright," he whipered in my ear. And before I knew it, we knew it, he kissed me. Of course I couldn't pull back. Why? I don't know. **(Stop ignoring the fact already, you prideful person! Hmph!)** But it made me really happy.

When we both pulled back now, because of lack of air, we were both blushing. I don't know what to say to him. And he's quiet too. Until I remember, "The live! My debut."

"Ah! That's right." I can't believe the Hibari Kyoya forgot! "Tsuna, do your best! You son't have to worry because you're super cute and you have a really pretty." Is he comforting me? Praising me? If course he'd know about how nevous I am.

"Arigatou, Kyo-kun." I mean, he just called me Tsuna, right? Oh no! I'm blushing again. I can't let him see me like this! "I have to go now."

"I know you're blushing," I heard him mutter behind me. Way to go Kyo-kun, you've made my red face a serious case!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The next day after the live, things were going great for our heroin. Because of Hibari's words, Tsuna was easily able to do the live and beecame instantly popular. MM was eventually bitten to death that night thanks to certain prefect and all in all, things were going good for our now popular idol.

"You were so cute yesterday!" Dino jumped over onto the poor, little Tsuna.

"Let me go! I can't breathe! Dino-nii!" Tsuna struggled.

"In the end, you're still DameTsuna." Hibari said from behind.

"Kyo-kun!" Tsuna retorted.

"Kyo-kun? What does that mean? Did something happen yesterday that I don't know of?" Dino instantly became suspicious. You know, the protective big brother feeling? And instantly, their face flushed. Which of course, made the said blond more suspicous. "Tell me," he demanded.

"A-a-anyways, you're being awfully quiet, Kyoya," Tsuna tried changing the topic.

"I'm always quiet," he replied.

"Liar!" She fought back when her face suddenly lit up, "Oh, I get it! You're scared because you bit up MM to death, right? That you might get fired,right! How uncool!"

When suddenly, "Ts-Tsuna! Quiet! What are you saying to the son of the CEO?" Sawada Dino warned her half scared himself.

"The son of the CEO?"

"That's right. This is Hibari Kyoya, the son of the president of Vongola Inc., Hibari Reborn. And also the one who discovered your talent!"

"Then that means, you're the vice president?"

"That's right. And don't forget that it's thanls to me that the current Sawada Tsunayoshi's here." he gave her an irresisting smirk which made her blush all kinds red and pink shades over her whole body. Noticing this, he continued, "As my merchandise and as a woman, I have no intention of letting you go," which, if possible, made our poor Tsuna blush even more. Maybe even smoke... **(You're evil, Hibari)** "Prepare yourself."

"I'm looking forward it,"she replied with all her might, holding back her blush, which of course the other two in the room noticed, since there was still a little visible tint of pink left on her cheeks. _Become more and more infatuated by me. To the point where you can't do a thing without me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! This took 13 pages without my top and bottom notes! Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Please don't forget to review. :) The song that Tsuna supposedly sang in this is the 10th ending of KHR, Sakura Rock by CHERRYBLOSSOM. I apologize for any OOCs, but they probably all will be for the rest of the story. That is, if I continue it. I want to know if you want me to continue it. If I get at least 20 reviews saying they want me to, then I will. But I might take a little while to write the next chapter afterwards because of school. I'll just leave it in the ongoing list for now...<strong>

**Ryohei: How come I didn't extremely come in this story?**

**Me: No idea. I just went with the flow.**

**Ryohei: That's so mean to the extreme!**

**Me: Sorry. But if 20 people review and say they want me to continue it, then I'll definitely introduce you in some way.**

**Ryohei: With boxing to the extreme?**

**Me: Yes, with boxing to the extreme.**

**Ryohei: Then minna! *looks-at-the-screen* You better review to the extreme so you can seem me!**

**Me: I don't think that's how it works. *smacks-him***

**Ryohei: Please?**


End file.
